Folies Morbides
by LunaTena
Summary: Résumé : Xénophilius Lovegood publie dans son journal (Le Chicaneur) des articles soutenant Harry Potter et contre le Seignuer des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Amycus Carrow lit le journal et décide de faire taire Xénophilius et de censurer le journal : avec des moyens… radicaux!
1. Prologue : La colère d'Amycus

**PROLOGUE : La colère d'Amycus**

** _Le Chicaneur, le 27∕11_**

**_ Cas de force majeure._**

**_T_**_out le monde sait désormais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour et qu'une véritable guerre est en train de se jouer._

_À présent, chacun vit dans la crainte d'être kidnappé voire de mourir… Il ne faut cependant pas baisser les bras mais s'unir pour gagner cette guerre et nous assurer un avenir._

_C'est pour cela que Le Chicaneur soutient celui que l'on surnomme l'Élu (le jeune et pourtant célèbre __Harry Potter__) dans sa quête et incite chaque lecteur à faire de même._

_Le Chicaneur est également fier d'annoncer que __Luna Lovegood__ (fille du directeur et rédacteur de la revue) est l'une des plus proches amies de Monsieur Potter._

_ Xénophilius Lovegood_

Au dos de cette une1 plus que provocante était publié un autre article qui eut beaucoup plus d'ampleur et fit scandale (malgré la réputation de ce magazine).

_****__ Poudlard : Mesures dissuasives et punitives._

___Suite à la mort de ____Dumbledore____ et à l'accession de Severus Rogue (qui fut longtemps professeur de potions puis devint professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année dernière) au poste de directeur de Poudlard,deux nouveaux professeurs ont intégré l'école : ____Amycus____ et ____Alecto Carrow____, connus pour être des mangemorts atroces et inhumains._

___Ceux – ci pratiquent la torture sur les élèves lorsqu'ils transgressent le règlement et jettent des sorts sur les premières années en cours d'Art de la____Magie Noire____, qui remplace désormais les Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

___Le Ministère est impuissant à punir ces actes ignobles (comte tenu du fait que de nombreux membres du Ministère sont au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou soumis au sortilège de l'____Imperium____)._

___L'Ordre et tous les partisans de Potter réprouvent cependant ces actes terrifiants._

___ Xénophilius Lovegood_

Amycus repose rageusement le magazine devant lui. Il réfléchissait déjà _à la façon dont il pourrait faire taire Xénuphilius Lovegood et censurer ce tissus d'absurdités…_


	2. Ch 1 : Réflexion collective

**Chapitre 1 : Réflexion collective.**

Amycus entra dans le manoir des Malfoy (que les mangemorts avaient choisi comme rèpère secret) sans prendre la peine de frapper. Sa sœur, Alecto avait à la main un verre de whisky pur feu et regardait son frère avec un intérêt mêlé d'inquiétude.

- Il faut absolument faire taire l'vieux Xéno, il risque de mettre notre plan en péril! dit Amycus rageusement et collant le journal sous le nez de sa sœur.

Alecto se saisit du journal et se mit à lire en silence tandis que Lucius se plaçait derrière elle pour lire les articles en même temps qu'elle.

Elle regardait son frère avec un effarement non dissimulé, Lucius lui était plutôt songeur mais ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la situation.

Il nous faut un plan… On ne peut pas risquer de faire échouer l'opération que nous a donnée à accomplir le Seigneur des Ténèbres! dit Lucius d'une voix posée.


	3. Ch 2 : Réformes à Poudlard

CHAPITRE 2 : Réformes à Poudlard.

Il était Minuit et Luna Lovegood était sortie de l'enceinte de Poudlard en empruntant le passage secret que Neville avait créé quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle attendait en effet un hibou de son père avec un exemplaire du Chicaneur… Il était en ces temps sombres une source d'espoir inestimable. Les hiboux ne venaient plus dans la grande salle pendant les repas car ils représentaient un risque pour les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres (ils étaient source d'espoir et de gaieté et pouvaient donner le courage de se soulever contre l'ordre établi).

Chaque mois Luna attendait avec impatience le moment où elle s'isolerait dans la salle sur demande avec ses amis pour leur montrer le journal et voir leurs visages s'illuminer.

Elle songeait en chemin qu'elle s'inquiétait que les mangemorts remarquent qu'elle était hors de son lit… Elle se sentait coupable de mener les élèves à s'opposer au nouveau régime car ils se faisaient torturer…. même si elle était fière de ces actions.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de sentiments aussi contradictoires et ses centres d'intérêts et principes moraux étaient chamboulés… Les marques de torture qu'elle avait au corps reflétaient les bouleversements qui s'opéraient en elle. Elle se disait qu'elle n'était plus la même, quelques mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé s'opposer à quelque professeur que se soit… Mais Poudlard avait changé avec l'arrivée de Rogue comme directeur et de Amycus et Alecto Carrow comme professeurs…


	4. Ch 3 : L'armoire à disparaître

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'armoire à disparaître.**

Il était Minuit et Lucius Malefoy avait enfin réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Amycus et Alecto Carrow… En effet le plan qu'ils avaient échafaudé faisait qu'il avait besoin des Carrow…

Il ne pouvait pas transplaner directement du Manoir car il avait jeté un sort d'anti – transplanage qu'il ne pouvait lever car des membres de l'Ordre surveillaient sa demeure et il ne pouvait risquer que l'Ordre découvre que son Manoir était bel et bien le repère secret des Mangemorts…

Il avait donc eu l'idée d'utiliser l'armoire à disparaître de Barjow et Beurk, qu'il avait fait amener chez lui, et celle de Poudlard que son fils avait fait réparer il y a environ 4 mois. Alecto et son frère déplaceraient discrètement l'armoire de Poudlard (ils l'avaient mise dans un ancien cachot inutilisé qui se trouvait sous les combles). Puis Alecto ferait le gué pendant qu'Amycus ouvrirait l'armoire pour faire apparaître Lucius…

Jusque là tout s'était passé comme prévu, personne ne les avait surpris… Alecto se rendit donc au dortoir des filles pour chercher Luna (cela paraîtrait moins suspect si un autre élève se réveillait). Et c'est à cet instant que le plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu…

Alecto fut prise d'un excès de rage lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit… Elle donna un coup de pied sur le lit qui se cassa en deux… La voisine de chambre de Luna se réveilla : Alecto la stupéfixa et sortit précipitamment prévenir Lucius et son frère…

Les trois mangemorts décidèrent de se séparer pour trouver leur proie….

Alors qu'Amycus parcourait le septième étage, il vit Luna sortir de la salle sur demande. Il la saisit alors par le bras avec force.

Ils arrivaient tous les deux au troisième étage lorsque Luna dit subitement en pointant du doigt le plafond :

- Cette branche de gui est infestée de nargolles… (c'était durant la période de Noël et le château était décoré).

Amycus surpris leva les yeux au ciel.

Luna lui écrasa alors le pied et partit et courant…

Cependant Amycus reprit rapidement ces esprits, et après lui avoir couru après jusqu'au premier étage, il parvint à la rattraper.

Il était très en colère et il la confia à Lucius qui attendait patiemment son retour en compagnie d'Alecto, dans les cachots….

Lucius ordonna à Amycus de passer par l'armoire le premier. Il obéit à regret mais il savait qu'après son erreur de ce soir il ne devrait pas insister…

Après qu'il a passé la porte Lucius et Luna entrèrent ensemble dans l'armoire. Alecto ferma l'armoire et retourna dans sa chambre… Elle devait rester à Poudlard pour couvrir son frère si quelqu'un demandait où il était…


	5. Ch 4 : La loi du silence

**Chapitre 4 : La loi du silence.**

Après que Luna a été capturée, son père reçoit un hibou qui tenait un parchemin sur lequel il était écrit : _Si tu veux revoir ta fille vivante fais ce que nous te disons. Nous te conseillons d'arrêter d'écrire des articles de soutien à Potter dans ton journal, pour la santé de ta fille… Préviens Potter de son enlèvement et demande – lui de te venir en aide._

Lorsque Xénophilius lut la lettre, il s'effondra sur sa chaise. Il était en train d'éditer le magazine à paraître… Il ne pouvait plus publier le magazine maintenant qu'il savait… Le journal était censé paraître le lendemain! Il ne pouvait pas écrire d'autres articles avant…! La meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas sortir de journal du tout!

Il allait obéir et faire ce qui était dit dans la lettre. Il envoya donc un patronus à Harry… Un patronus en forme de ronflak cornu jaillit de sa baguette et partit en vitesse… Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre… Mais ne rien faire lui était insupportable alors qu'il savait que sa fille était séquestrée! Il ne tenait plus en place lorsqu'il reçu enfin une réponse par un patronus Loutre : il savait que ce n'était pas celui de Potter, mais il le trouvait rassurant : pour lui celui d'un mangemort aurait une apparence atroce.

Le message que lui transmit le patronus était : _Retrouvez nous dans la grotte en haut de Préaulard à 2h20 cette nuit . Personne ne nous verra : c'est là que se cachait __Sirius__! Prenez une cape d'invisibilité si vous en avez une. Nous essaieront de trouver un plan pour sauver Luna._

Xénophilius se sentit à la fois soulagé et anxieux : il espérait pouvoir retrouver sa fille le plus vite possible en bonne santé mais il craignait aussi pour Harry et ses amis car Harry était la seule chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Comme Xénophilius savait qu'il y avait désormais un couvre feu à Préaulard, il ne transplana mais il mit sa cape et grçace à un sort, il passa sous préaulard pour aller jusqu'à la grotte…

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Harry était avec Hermione et Ron mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Arthur Weasley…

Arthur parla le premier : – Bonjour Xénophilius, je suis navré de ce qui t'arrive. Nous allons tout faire pour sortir ta fille de cet enfer!

Harry intervient : – Il faut trouver un plan et ne pas foncer tête baissée, quelqu'un risquerait d'être blessé!

Comme de coutume, Hermionne trouva une idée subitement et par réflexe elle leva le doigt précipitemment : -Et si on reprenait le plan qu'on avait mis au point pour entrer au Ministère en le modifiant juste un peu!

Ron la regardait perplexe.

Harry lui demanda de développer son idée… parfois ses deux amis l'exaspéraient…!

- On n'utiliserait pas les pastilles de gerbe ou celles de néansang! Mais on utiliserait le polynectar, Xéno se rendrait à Poudlard, il doit il y aller pour des raisons administratives! Il en profiterait pour prendre des cheveux des Carrow, deux de nous se transformeraient, un serait sous la cape et les autres seraient postés en observation devant le manoir! Pour se faire reconnaître de Luna, on lui dira une phrase précise qui fera qu'elle nous reconnaîtra et n'essaiera pas de se défendre!

-Je suis le mieux placé pour me faire reconnaître de Luna : je n'aurais qu'a lui parler de ronflaks cornu, de nargolles ou de joncheruines! dit Xénophilius avec espoir.

- Bon… qui est d'accord avec ce plan? demanda Harry.

Tout le monde leva la main…

Arthur intervint de nouveau en disant qu'on devait se répartir les rôles.

Il fut convenu que Harry serait sous la cape car si il se faisait voir l'oppération tomberait à l'eau.

Hermione prendrait l'apparence d'Alecto et Xéno celle de son frère… Arthur et Ron se posteraient devant le Manoir…

Harry n'avait jamais été angoissé autant pour un de ces amis…. Chaque fois, qu'il avait été angoissé il avait craint pour sa propre vie, mais maintenant qu'il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité il était rassuré sur son sort, mais ils savaient également que ces amis prenaient des risques immenses pour sauver Luna et lui éviter une mort certaine, à lui , l'Élu….

Il se disait cependant que si la vie d'un de ses amis était en jeu, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde et se montrerai à ses risques et périls… ils savait que déjà trop de gens étaient morts pour lui et il voulait pas qu'un autre être se sacrifie pour sa vie… Il se demandait ce que valait vraiment sa vie, à lui, un adolescent orphelin,qui était né avec une célébrité qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité et pour des motifs qu'il trouvait illégitime et à qui on demandait de sauver le Monde des Sorciers et Celui des Moldus….

Peter Pettigrow était dans la cuisine du Manoir des Malfoy en train de préparer le Manoir pour recevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ces « invités » lorsqu'il vit entrer Amycus d'un pas déterminé… Il était en compagnie d'Alecto… Celà ne lui disait rien de bon… Chaque fois qu'il avait vu Amycus marcher ainsi il était entré dans une colère noire…

Cette fois, la réaction de celui ci le surpris… Il était déterminé oui, mais pas en colère. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était

…anxieux…

Il demanda, avec un vibrato dans la voix (ce qui n'était pas dans ces habitudes) s'il pouvait voir la captive avec Alecto…

Cela aussi értait étrange… Amycus aimait à être seul avec ses « proies »…

Après m'avoir laissée seule avec Amycus, Lucius m'avait enfermée dans un cachot noir avec pour seul meuble et lit de paille… Il m'avait laissé là seule dans le noir, avec seulement un pichet d'eau et un bout de pain… Il ne m'avait pas dit quand il reviendrait…

Il me laissait seule avec mes doutes , ma solitude et ma culpabilité…

Pour la première fois de mon existence, je voulais à tout prix arrêter de penser… Je tentai de tuer le temps par tous les moyens imaginables… J'essayai d'abord de classer toutes les créatures fantastiques par ordre alphabétique, de réciter tous les sorts que je connaissais, de citer tous les plus grands noms de la sorcellerie, mais je me laçai vite et je ne su jamais combien de temps je mis à réportorier tous ces éléments… une heure, une journée? Le temps semblait ne pas s'écouler…

Puis, soudain… Alecto Carrow, ouvrit la porte avec précipitation, elle était avec Amycus….

Chose bizarre… Ils me parurent inquiets (des mangemorts comme eux connaissaient t ils ce sentiment?). Amycus Carrow interrompit le flot de pensée qui me venaient à l'esprit, ce qu'il a dit m'avait profondément troublée….

J'ai vu des joncheruines aujourd'hui… Il y en a plein tout autour de mes camarades….

Alors je sus… Ils n'étaient pas Amycus et Alecto Carrow mais mon père et, et… Un allié?

Ils me montrèrent la porte d'un signe de tête. Je me levai avec difficulté et les suivit sans hésiter….

Ron et moi étions postés devant le Manoir, en compagnie des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient pour mission de surveiller les agissements des Malfoy…

Pour l'instant le plan se déroulait à merveille : Harry, Hermione et Xénophilius avaient infiltré le Manoir sans anicroches… Le fait de savoir que mes amis proches étaient sains et sauf me rassurait même si je savais que le plus dur restait à accomplir… Et puis, mon fils était à mes côtes, et non pas dans la ligne de mire : je savais donc que je pourrais le protéger si besoin était…

Un soulagement immense m'envahit quand je vis Hermione (Alecto sous l'effet du polynectar…), Xénophilius (Amycus) et Luna sortir de la bâtisse….

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula…. Pettigrow, surpris que les mangemorts fassent sortir la captive, les interpella :

- La captive ne devrait – elle pas rester à l'intérieur? Si le maître des Ténèbres savait…

- Stupéfix! cria Xénophilius. Pettigrow, pris par surprise reçu le sort en pleine poitrine et s'affala sur le sol.

Alerté par le bruit Lucius arrivait déjà…

-Courrez! Courrez! Hurlait Ron

- Il ne reste que quelques mètres à faire pour transplaner! m'esclamai-je.

-Endoloris! Hurla rageusement Lucius.

Le sort passa à quelques milimètre de la tête d'Hermione…

Ron, pris d'un excès de rage en voyant ce qui avait failli arriver à son amie, cria :

- Crache limace (c'était le premier sort qui lui était venu en tête…

Lucius fut étonné et le regarda avec mépris…

C'est pendant ce regard que Xénophilius, Luna et Hermione dépassèrent la ligne antitransplanage….

Nous étions tous conscients que nous avions failli mourir… Heureusement personne n'était blessé… Mis à part Luna, qui semblait avoir été torturée…


	6. Ch 5 : La peur aux trousses

Chapitre 5 : La peur aux trousses...

Luna se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée à la plage aux coquillages.

Bill et Fleur avaient accouru pour la soutenir, Harry était sorti précipitamment de la cape pour les rejoindre, son père était livide et regardait tout le monde excepté sa fille, comme si la regarder allait la faire disparaître…. Hermione pleurait das les bras de Ron qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux… Arthur, lui, était rubicond, il semblait très en colère, ce qui était normal car son fils avait failli être tué…

Se rappeler cela, lui rappelait également l'horreur qu'elle avait subie avant qu'ils la sorte du Manoir. Or, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde se souvenir : cela lui faisait trop mal…

Dès son arrivée, elle demanda à rester seule. Bill l'installa dans la chambre d'amis où il avait mis de l'eau et un plateau de nourriture… Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas faim mais elle le remercia. Ce fut un effort considérable car elle était très faible et elle tremblait comme une feuille…

Mais que m'arrive – t -il bon sang ! Je ne suis pas faible ! Je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça ! Je ne VEUX pas ! Et puis si je ne résiste pas qui va s'occuper de papa ? Il semble si… étrange… ! Et tout ce la est ma faute!Si j'avais réussi à m'enfuir lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, je… Il… Il ne saurait rien !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi, seule, assise au bord du lit… Elle ne voulait pas s'allonger de peur de s'endormir… Ses souvenirs, autrefois ses alliées, la hantaient…

- Avance, sale gamine ! Plus vite ! Amycus la jette contre le mur d'une minuscule pièce sombre et sans fenêtres puis il verrouille la porte par magie… Elle n'a plus de baguette, elle griffe le mur désespérément pour s'enfuir ses mains sont en sang… Elle hurle mais personne ne l'entend, personne ne viendra la sauver.. Elle est condamnée à mourir sans jamais revoir la lumière du jour…

Non, non, elle n'était plus dans cette pièce immonde… Elle était à la plage aux coquillages, avec ses amis qui l'avaient sauvée…

Elle confondait ses souvenirs avec la réalité. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne serait jamais en sécurité où qu'elle aille… Pour se rassurer elle se répétait sans cesse que les mangemorts ne connaissaient pas la baie aux coquillages… du moins, pas encore… ne pouvait – elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elle pense ne jamais pouvoir reprendre espoir. À quoi bon lutter ? Et mener des innocents à une mort certaine ? La « rébellion collective » qu'elle avait mise au point était en fait, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte, une larme d'espoir dans un océan de craintes et de douleurs… et un chemin tout tracé vers la mort… ajouta – t – elle à haute voix.

Elle cherche à tâtons le vieux paillasson qui lui servira de lit… Elle sentait la pierre dure sous son corps qui était meurtri de partout… Pourquoi suis – je ici ? Continait – - elle de crier. Qu'ai – je fait ?

Lucius entra : taisez – vous, bête infâme ! Il lui donna un coup de pied violent dans la poitrine et elle s'effondra contre le mur en pleurant.

- Qu'ai – je fait ?murmura – t -elle.

- ENDOLORIS ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à parler, sale traître à votre sang !

Le sort lui sembla durer une éternité… Puis, tout s'arrêta et…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, Harry à ses côtés…

Il avait été alarmé par ses cris et avait accouru, paniqué. Il la serrait maintenant dans ses bras… Elle haletait. Il la fit boire du mieux qu'il put et la força à manger. Elle n'avait pas touché au plateau et cela l'inquiétait terriblement…

Elle était pâle et chaque parcelle visible de son corps était bleuie par les coups qu'elle avait reçus… Elle était en sueur et ses yeux étaient flous.. Harry compris alors qu'elle se croyait toujours dans le Manoir… Il lui chuchote alors des mots gentils à l'oreille pour l'aider.


	7. Ch 6 : La force d'un regard

**___CHAPITRE 6 : La force d'un regard…_**

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai froid, faim et qu'il fait sombre… Je suis allongée sur un paillasson de paille mais je ne peux dormir… La faim me tord l'estomac mais je ne mange pas le pain posé à côté de mon… lit… Je ne bois pas non plus le vin qui est à côté de moi… C'est un principe fondamental : Ne JAMAIS RIEN accepter des mangemorts… Peut êtr il du poison ou une quelconque potion dans la nourriture ou le vin…

Je me retourne violemment et… surprise de voir Amycus, je renverse tout le vin sur mes vêtements… Il me regarde, indigné…

-Comment avez – vous pu?! Nettoyez vite!

Je le fixe, figée de terreur…

-Bien… dit – il. Dans ce cas…

Il arrache mes vêtements sales si fortement que je me cogne la tête contre le mur… Mais cela ne me fait pas souffrir… Je suis seulement… honteuse de me retrouver nue devant cet homme…

-Vous aller porter des vêtements digne de votre rang…

Il fait apparaître ce qui semble être un bout de chiffon… Je le regarde, interdite. Il me tend le tissu avec insistance… Après de longues minutes, je tend enfin le bras et me saisit de l'étoffe… C'est… Ô Dieu! C'est ce que portent les elfes! Alors je… je … suis au même… rang… que les… elfes…? C'est impensable!

J'enfile lentement le vêtement sans quitter un seul instant Amycus du regard… Ce sera à jamais mon pire souvenir… Comment un être peut – il avoir autant de haine en lui? Je me sens… répugnante… Pourquoi un être aussi détestable que moi existe – t – il? Il interrompt le cours de mes pensées…

-Nettoyez – moi immédiatement cette cellule!

- Je… avec quoi…? I rien ici…

- Vous avez une langue! Pourquoi ne pas vous en servir à des fins plus utiles que vos bavardages incessants et inintelligents…!?

Je le regarde bouche bée…

- Je… pourquoi…?

- Ne posez pas de questions!ENDOLORIS! Nettoyez – moi ça!

Je me baisse, résignée, et…

- Luna réveille toi! Je… Ça va? Tu es très pâle… Tu nous as fait peur! Tu criais comme une folle! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je… Oui… Ça va… Un… mauvais rêve… Où.. sommes nous?

- À la plage aux coquillages… Nous y sommes en sécurité…

Je ne vis pas qui avait parlé mais je reconnus cette voix que j'aimais tant.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible… Je… Tu… Poudlard…?

-Ce sont les vacances de Noël… Je suis donc venue m'occuper de toi! répondit Ginny, avec tristesse mais enthousiasme dans la voix…

Ses yeux brillaient, non pas de dégoût et de haine tels ceux d'Amycus… mais d'humanité, de compréhension et d'amour…

Je parvins, à ma grande surprise, à lui sourire…


	8. Ch 7 : Le serment

**___CHAPITRE 7 : Le serment._**

Tout le monde quitta la pièce et Luna resta seule…

- Je… Harry…. Je voudrai te parler un instant… en privé… dit Ginny en rougissant.

Harry était inquiet même si, lorsqu'il accepta, il avait des papillons dans le ventre…

Mais il ne le montra pas et suivi Ginny comme par automatisme…

Ils entrèrent dans la troisième chambre d'amis qui était libre.

Ginny ferma précautionneusement la porte puis fixa Harry avec insistance…

Il lisait du doute, de l'anxiété et de la colère dans ses yeux qu'il affectionnait tant…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Ginny détourna le regard en s'approchant lentement vers l'armoire, puis elle fit plusieurs fois demi -tour avec hésitation… Elle s'assit enfin sur le bord du lit, le visage enfoui dans les genoux…

Harry s'approcha avec doute, consternation, étonnement, anxiété et colère. Il se demandait comment on pouvait ressentir autant de choses en même temps…

Il s'agenouilla devant Ginny et lui prit le menton avec douceur pour plonger ses yeux d'un vert profond dans son regard de braise… Ce qu'il vit dans son regard changeait sa vie à jamais…

- Je… Que… Tu… Ginny! dit – il, désespéré.

- Il faut l'aider! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça! Quand on l'aura soignée, je JURE que JE la vengerai de mes propres mains! cria – t -elle , les larmes aux yeux…

Puis elle embrassa Harry… Elle mit toute sa force et son âme dans ce baiser pour lui montrer à quel point cela était important pour elle…

Il lui rendit un baiser qui signifiait : « Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas… Je t'aime… Et Luna est mon amie… Je ferai tout pour toi… Pour elle… Pour vous! Je le jure sur ma vie! »

Puis Harry se redressa si lentement qu'il fut étonné de voir qu'il était capable d'autant de tendresse… Et il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Ginny dont il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je me demande… Même si je sais de quoi est capable… V… Tu sais qui…. Comment… Qui… Que lui a – - ton… Qui a pu lui… faire… ce qu'ils lui ont fait… Pourquoi est – elle habillée… comme… comme…? Cela me torture! Ginny je te JURE que ces… MONSTRES… vont payer…! Et je ferai tout pour aider Luna!… Pas pour toi… pas pour moi… mais pour Luna! Le lien que me raccroche à elle… est si fort et si.. si… Il ne lui arrivera plus RIEN désormais! cria – t – il avec hargne. Il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges et il avait la migraine…


	9. Ch 8 : La fièvre

**___CHAPITRE 8 : La fièvre._**

Harry et Ginny sortaient de la chambre lorsqu'ils entendirent avec stupéfaction Luna qui hurlait de toutes ses forces.

-NOOOOOOON Pas ça, arrêtez! Je vous supplies à genoux! S'il vous plaît! NOOOON OH DIEU!

- LUNAAAA! crièrent Ginny et Harry en cœur en se mettant à courir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tout le monde était déjà devant le lit de Luna…

Arthur et Bill essayaient de la maintenir sur son lit mais elle était tellement paniquée qu'il était difficile de la tenir correctement…

- Luna… Luna! Tout va bien! Tu es avec tes amis!

- LÂCHEZ – MOI ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE!

Hermione recula vivement, les larmes aux yeux…

- Il faut aller chercher Rogue, il nous fera des potions! dit Fleur, paniquée. Et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce…

Ginny n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Son amie avait les yeux grand ouverts mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait… Elle délirait, elle le savait, mais cela l'inquiéter… La voix de ses amis aurait dû la sortir de sa torpeur, mais il n'en était rien…

-Luna… C'est Ginny… Ta meilleure amie… Souviens – toi… Allez s'il te plaît… On aimait s'asseoir toujours sous le même arbre, quel que soit le temps, on pouvait rester la pendant des heures à parler, lire ou réviser… tu me parlais de nargoles, des prunes dirigeable…

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit à pleurer en s'agrippant à Luna de toutes ses forces…

Deux heures plus tard, Rogue entra dans la pièce, il était accompagné par une infirmière nommée Amandine. Il ordonna à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. Il n'y avait plus que la malade, l'infirmière et lui…


	10. Ch 9 : Incertutudes

**___CHAPITRE 9 : Incertitudes…_**

Ginny n'aimait pas savoir Luna seule en compagnie de Rogue. Et qui est cette infirmière?!

-Je n'aime pas, mais alors PAS du tout ça! murmura – t -elle pour elle – même.

Après tout comment peut -on être sûr que Rogue est de notre côté et qu'il a bel est bien rejoint l'Ordre et renié Celui -Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom? Et s'il en profitait pour… lui soutirer des informations… ou pour…

Elle ne voulait pas aller au bout de sa pensée, cela lui faisait trop mal…

Elle ne savait plus si cela faisait des secondes des heures ou des jours qu'elle attendait sans répits devant la porte obstinément close de la chambre…

- Mais quand va – t -il sortir,! Pourquoi est – ce si long?! Les blessures doivent être plus graves que je ne le pense…!

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser ces questions sans cesse dans son esprit.

Elle se releva d'un bond lorsqu'elle entendit les pas s'approcher de la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle ne put s'empêcher de courir pour atteindre la porte mais l'infirmière et Rogue l'en empêchèrent…

L'infirmière fit un clin d'œil à Rogue et lui dit :

- Il faut qu'elle comprenne, Severus… Réunissons tout le monde….


	11. Ch 10 : Soins

**___CHAPITRE 10 : Soins…_**

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon de Bill et Fleur.

- Je me présente… Je m'appelle Amandine. Je suis infirmière à Sainte Mangouste. Severus… (elle fait un sourire en sa direction) m'a demandé de l'assister dans les soins qu'il prodiguera à mademoiselle Lovegood.

- Il serait préférable qu'Amandine et moi restions seuls avec la malade (il fait à son tour un sourire discret à Amandine)… C'est pour cela que nous souhaiterions que vous alliez dans une autre cachette de l'Ordre…

- Mais comment va – t – on organiser le transfert? Nous sommes tous surveillés! s'exclama Harry.

- Poudlard n'est pas le seul lieu à avoir des passages secrets Arry! dit Fleur en haussant les sourcils.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Où mènent les passages secrets? demanda Arthur, passant directement à l »aspect pratique et stratégique de la chose.

- Il y en a trois… Le principal mène chez Lupin, le second mène chez Severus et le troisième…

Fleur rougit et se dandinait avec gène.

- Le troisième mène…. sous la… sous la…

- Sous la maison en ruine des Potter… dit Bill en baissant les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, on court moins de risque en allant chez vous, professeur! s'exclama Hermione.

La gène laissa place à l'indignation.

- Non MAIS tu es FOLLE? s'écria Ron.

- STOOOOP! Hermione, explique – toi! cria Harry.

- Je… C'est pourtant logique! Personne ne viendra chercher des opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la demeure de son plus fidèle serviteur. Et personne ne cherchera à le voir car il est officiellement en voyages d'affaires pour Poudlard!

- Elle a raison… murmura Harry en soupirant.

Le professeur Rogue lance un regard furieux à Hermione puis à Harry.

- Bien… Alors c'est d'accord… dit Rogue en soupirant à son tour.


	12. Ch 11 : Le transfert

**___CHAPITRE 11 : Le transfert._**

Il était 5h du matin quand Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Ginny et Xénophilius empruntèrent le passage secret menant chez Rogue.

- Aïe! Fais attention Ron!

- Chut! On va se faire repérer!

- D'accord, d'accord! Pardon…

SPLASH!

- Ça va, Arthur?

- Oui, je me suis entravé dans la robe de sorcier de Ginny…

- Il fait sombre, ici… On ne voit rien! Lumos maxima!

- Merci Xénophilius…

- Pense bien à éteindre avant de sortir du passage…

- D'après le plan… on arrive… après ce virage serré à gauche…

- Hermione, on sait! Tu l'as dit au moins dix fois!

- CHUUT! Assez discuté, derrière!

- Je vois de la lumière… On arrive bientôt! Tu peux éteindre, Xénophilius…

- Et vous, taisez – vous derrière!

Plus un seul bruit ne régnait dans le tunnel, on aurait entendu une mouche voler…

Le passage menait dans la cuisine. Il fallait sortir d'un petit placard on étaient rangés des chaudrons de toutes sortes…

- C'est chez Rogue ça? J'imaginais un endroit plus stupéfiant… dit Ron en regardant Harry bouche bée.

- C'est quand même un peu sinistre… dit Harry. Regarde, il y a une main dans un flacon…

- Hey! Venez voir!

- Rogue a un elfe de maison?

- Cela ne m'étonne pas! Haaaa c'est répugnant. Mais comment traite – t – il cette pauvre créature!

- Hermione, ça suffit! dirent Ron et Harry en cœur.

Tout le monde se regarda en silence puis éclata de rire.

Ginny redevient sérieuse la première.

- Et maintenant on attend… dit – elle avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en chêne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle… Elle va s'en sortir! Je te l'ai juré!

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Seuls Ron et Arthur regardaient ailleurs. Ron avait le teint verdâtre tandis que son père était rouge betterave.


	13. Ch 12 : Amour et vengeance

**___CHAPITRE 12 : Amour et vengeance._**

Ils espéraient tous deux que ce baiser ne finisse jamais.

Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ginny et dit :

- Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, le soleil qui illumine ma vie, tu es ma lune : l'astre qui éclaire mes nuits, la raison pour laquelle je vie. Tu donnes un sens à mon existence. Jamais, quoi qu'il advienne, je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu es ma bonne étoile et si un jour tu t'éteins je me perdrai à jamais. Je t'aime, Ginny, plus que tout au monde! Et je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire souffrir!

- Je t'aime! Répondit – elle en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant à nouveau, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Hermione et Fleur étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Tout le monde applaudit à cette déclaration.

- C'est magnifique! Je ne savais pas que Harry savait parler ainsi… Il devrait plus souvent parler avec son cœur! dit Hermione à l'oreille de Fleur.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il disait je t'aime pour la première fois à Ginny.

- Elle m'a dit je t'aime! ne put – il s'empêcher de murmurer à Ron, toujours verdâtre.

Harry se ressaisit.

- Écoutez, s'il vous plaît!

Tous les regards se fixent sur lui avec curiosité et émotion.

- L'heure est grave! Notre amie a vécue des choses terribles à cause des mangemorts! Mais ce délit ne doit pas rester impuni! Il faut leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas de simples petits opposant qui fuient à la plus infime menace! Il nous faut un plan d'action! Qui a une idée?


	14. Ch 13 : Le rassemblement

**___CHAPITRE 13 : Le rassemblement._**

- Mais Harry… Ne devrait – on pas faire venir tous les membres de l'Ordre avant de discuter d'une chose aussi importante?

-Hermione à raison Harry! On ne peut pas se permettre d'agir sur un coup de tête!

- Bon… Très bien! Mais comment comptez – vous les faire tous venir ici?!

Après quelques minutes de silence…

- Et si… Ça peut paraître idiot mais…

- Exprime ton idée Ginny… Je suis sûre qu'elle est géniale! dit Harry avec douceur.

- Et si on créait un autre passage secret comme celui qu'a créé Neville à Poudlard? Il irait jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre… Deux de nous iraient là – bas pour amener tous les membres de l'Ordre ici!

- Mais c'est une excellente idée! Pourquoi n'y ai – je pas pensé?! s'exclama Hermione en rougissant. Hum… Qu'en pensez vous?

- C'est d'accord! Je me charge de créer le passage avec Harry!dit Arthur, enthousiaste.

Pendant ce temps là à la baie aux coquillages…

- Je la maîtrise, Sevy! VAS – Y!

- Elle bouge encore trop, on va devoir utiliser un sort!

- Petrificus totalus!

- L'effet de la potion sera moins important… Fais – la boire, Amandine!

- Voilà… Très bien…

- C'est bon, tu peux suspendre le sort… Elle se débattra pendant quelques minutes puis la potion fera effet et elle s'endormira…

- Ne devrait – on pas… par mesure de précaution…

- Quoi donc?

- Hé bien… Effacer sa mémoire…

- C'est à elle de décider… Il faudra lui demander lorsque la fière aura chutée…


	15. Ch 14 : Mise au point

**___CHAPITRE 14 : Mise au point._**

- Nous allons commencer par suivre le passage qui mène à la baie aux coquillages puis nous aviserons… Qu'en pense – tu mon garçon?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, en effet, Monsieur!

- Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, voyons, Harry!

- Désolé , M… Heu… Hum hum…. Désolé

- Appelle – moi Arthur! Il faut tourner à gauche… Sors ta baguette nous allons devoir creuser, Harry!

- Sevy…

- Oui?

- Je... Tu sais… J'ai apprécié que tu fasses appel à moi! Cela veut – il dire que…

- Mais c'est tout naturel, Amy! Tu es à mon sens la plus compétente des infirmières de Sainte Mangouste! Et puis tu es celle avec qui je m'entend le mieux! Je n'imaginais pas devoir supporter quelqu'un que je n'aime guère! Je t'aime… beaucoup…

- Hoo Sevy!

Elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il pâlit, puis rougit fortement.

- Je t'aime… beaucoup… également!

Elle rougit à son tour et, cette fois, l'embrasse fougueusement sur la bouche. Elle reste pendue à son cou, sur la pointe des pieds, pendant quelques minutes. Leurs visages se touchent et ils s'embrassent du regard.

- Amy…

CRAC! BOOM! SPLASH!

- Que se passe – t – il?

Il court voir Luna, Amandine à sa suite.

Luna était tombée de son lit et avait une nouvelle crise de démence.

- AMY! MAÎTRISE – LA!


	16. Ch 15 : Au bout du chemin

**___CHAPITRE 15 : Au bout du chemin._**

- On y est! Regarde, une lumière! Attention, sois prudent…

- Arthur? Harry? C'est vous? Où êtes vous? Ha vous voilà! Arthur… Quelle est ta plus grande peur? demanda Lupin.

- Qu'il n'y ait plus d'objets moldus dans le monde…

-Harry… À quel souvenir à tu pensé la première fois que tu as réussi un patronus complet?

- Je… J'ai d'abord pensé à mon premier vol sur un balai puis… j'ai pensé à mes parents…

- C'est bon, Entrez! Comment allez – vous? Que se passe – t – il?

- On vient pour demander à tous les membres de l'Ordre de participer à une réunion de la plus haute importance…

- Attends. N'en dit pas plus ici… Nous allons réunir tout le monde avant.

Il sort de sa poche une petite pièce que Harry reconnaît immédiatement. Il regarde Lupin joindre les membres de l'Ordre comme lui – même le faisait autrefois avec l'AD.

- Ils seront là d'ici une heure. Ensuite, nous irons chercher les autres dans votre repère… D'ailleurs… D'où venez – vous?

- Nous…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance… Nous devons être discrets. Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont surveillés…

AMY, MAÎTRISE LÀ!

- JE LA TIENS.. ELLE SE DÉBAT COMME JAMAIS! HOOO SÉVY… Que vas – tu faire? s'exclama – t – elle.

- Tiens la du mieux que tu peux!

Il avait retrouvé une voix calme et un visage impassible. Il sort lentement de sa robe de sorcier une fiole contenant un liquide blanchâtre.

- Fais lui ouvrir la bouche… Quand j'aurai vidé la potion, force – la à avaler…

- Je suis prête… Vas – y!

Il vide la potion entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Luna et Amandine la force à avaler.

- C'est drôle… Elle pâlit… Que lui arrive – t – il?

- Cette potion ne fait pas effet… On ne peut plus grand chose pour elle… Son heure est proche…

- Hooo non!

Elle lui saute au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il faut prévenir les autres!

- Oui… Vas – y!

Il lui caresse les cheveux puis la regarde partir…

- Reviens – moi vite! murmure – t – il pour lui – même.


	17. Ch 16 : Contre - temps

**___CHAPITRE 16 : Contre – temps._**

Bonjour Alastor! Ah, tu n'es pas seul! Tout le monde est avec toi? PARFAIT! s'exclame Lupin.

- Ne perdons pas de temps. Harry, montre – nous le chemin! le coupe Alastor.

- Suivez – moi, c'est par ici!

Il passe derrière la tapisserie qui couvre le passage.

- Attention au creux…

BOOM!

- Tonks!

- Désolée, Molly! C'est le creux…

- Mais fais attention! dit Molly en esquissant un sourire.

- On tourne à gauche!

- À gauche, Fred, à gauche!

- Je… Oui maman! répond – il en rougissant.

- Peut – on avoir de la lumière? demande George. Lumos! murmure – t – il.

- Éteins – moi ça, mon garçon! gronda Alastor Maugrey.

- Nox!

- On est arrivés!

Ils sortent du tunnel et se retrouvent dans le placard à chaudrons de la cuisine. Harry ouvre avec difficulté.

- Harry! Arthur! Vite! s'écrie Hermione.

- Quoi?

- Qui a – t – il? demandent Harry et Arthur simultanément.

- C'est Luna… On se prépare à aller lui dire adieu… Elle n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre! répond Hermione, en larmes.

-Hoo Harry! Qu'est – ce qu'on va devenir? ___Ginny lui saute au cou_. Tu m'avais promis! Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît!

- Amy! Tu es seule?

-Les autres attendent Arthur et Harry pour partir… Son état s'est – il encore aggravé?

- Hélas, oui! Elle tremble comme une feuille, elle est trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux et elle prononce des phrases incohérentes… Pour combien de temps en ont -ils?

- Un peu plus de 20 minutes, si tout va bien… Hooo Sévy! Ne peut – on vraiment pas la sauver?


	18. Ch 17 : La chute

**CHAPITRE 17 : La chute.**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
SHPLOUNKK!  
- HOHOH! Je suis navrée, Arthur!  
Ce n'est rien, Hermione, ce n'est rien!  
Il se relève avec difficulté.  
Hermione, rongée par le stress, c'était pris les pieds dans le paillasson et avait précipité Arthur dans sa chute et il tomba sur un grand chaudron en or.  
- Allons voir Luna! les coupa Ginny en se dirigeant vers l'escalier d'un pas déterminé.

SHPLOUNKK!  
- Qu'est -ce que c'est?  
- Cache – toi! Je vais voir qui c'est...  
Reviens vite mon Sévy, reviens vite... murmure Amandine pour elle – même.


	19. Ch 18 : Les adieux

**Chapitre 18 : Les adieux.**

- Qui est là?

- Arthur et le groupe, Severus.

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur?

Qu'il n'y ait plus d'objets moldus dans le monde. marmonna Arthur en blanchissant puis en verdissant, et enfin, en rougissant.

- Bien, suivez – moi… Vous la verrez deux par deux… Voir trop de monde subitement l'affaiblirait…

-Ginny et moi irons en premier! dit précipitamment Harry.

- Hoo, merci Harry! Je t'aim…

- Allons – y! dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

- Bonjour Luna…

Ginny parlait d'une voix faible et tremblante.

- Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Harry! dit Luna d'une voix faible mais enthousiaste.

Ce ton sembla les surprendre tous les trois.

- Bonjour Luna! s'exclama Harry en tentant d'adopter un ton tout aussi optimiste.

- Comment allez – vous? Tu n'es pas à Poudlard, Ginny?

- Non, j'ai insisté pour rester une semaine de plus à tes côtés et puis McGonagall ne voulais pas que je te laisse, or, c'est elle qui dirige Poudlard en l'absence de Rogue…

- Je vais bien, Ginny! Je suis guérie!

- Luna…

- Harry, dis à Ginny…

- Non Luna, écoute – moi, s'il te plaît…

- Oui, pardon Harry!

- On doit te dire… T'avouer… As – tu parlé à Rogue? Non? Et bien… Il vient de nous annoncer… Tu vas… Il ne te reste que quelques heures à vivre…

Ils crurent d'abord qu'elle allait s'effondrer mais sa réaction les surprit tous, elle y compris.

- Ah! Bah je reverrais ma mère! Et mon père nous rejoindra! On sera habillés en jaune et on jouera avec les prunes dirigeables et les ronflaks cornus!

Ginny se jette dans les bras de Luna et pleure à chaudes larmes. Luna la rassure en lui répétant sans cesse que tout va bien…

Harry s'éclipse en silence, mal à l'aise.


	20. Ch 19 : Le cri

**Chapitre 19 : Le cri...**

- Où est Ginny?

- Dans la chambre! Elles ont besoin d'être seules quelques minutes… dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Granger et Weasley, vous irez la voir dans deux minutes. Je vais faire s…

- NOOOON!

- GINNYYYYY! S'écrièrent Harry, Arthur et tout les frères de Ginny en coeur. Ils se mettent à courir en direction de la chambre.

En même temps, Xénophilius avait hurlé en courant à leur suite :

- LUNAAAAAAA!

Il avait compris la triste vérité mais ne pouvait l'admettre sans l'avoir vue de ses propres yeux…

CHAPITRE 19 : Le cri…

- Où est Ginny?

- Dans la chambre! Elles ont besoin d'être seules quelques minutes… dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Granger et Weasley, vous irez la voir dans deux minutes. Je vais faire s…

- NOOOON!

- GINNYYYYY! S'écrièrent Harry, Arthur et tout les frères de Ginny en coeur. Ils se mettent à courir en direction de la chambre.

En même temps, Xénophilius avait hurlé en courant à leur suite :

- LUNAAAAAAA!

Il avait compris la triste vérité mais ne pouvait l'admettre sans l'avoir vue de ses propres yeux…


	21. Ch 20 : Vengeance!

**Chapitre 20 : Vengeance!**

La mort de Luna avait avancé l'heure de la réunion. Xénophilius et Ginny avaient en effet insisté pour faire la réunion au plus vite.

- Nous devons punir ce crime! Je ne saurai pas ma fille en paix avec son âme tant que nous n'aurons pas réagit!

- Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Lovegood! On ne doit pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds!

- Mais on ne peut pas agir sur un coup de tête, ce serait irresponsable! Il nous faut un plan d'action!

- Au Diable les plans d'actions! Les mangemorts ne perdent pas de temps à faire des plans!

- Mais nous devons être sages dans nos décision! La vie de milliers de personnes, et SURTOUT de Harry, est entre nos mains! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire des erreurs et d'échouer dans notre tâche!

- Puisque nous ne sommes pas d'accords, nous allons voter!

- A quoi bon voter? Tout le monde et d'accord pour dire qu'il faut sévir, c'est l'essentiel!

- Construisons un plan d'action! Nous voterons ensuite!


	22. Ch 21 : Crises de nerf

**Chapitre 21 : Crises de nerf.**

PFCHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- BAISSEZ – VOUS!

- LUPIN ATTENTION!

- AAAAAARG!

- LUPIN!

- RAMENE – LE, BILL!

- STUPEFIX!

- PROTEGO!

- ON RENTRE, VITE! COUREZ!

- Tout le monde est de retour?

- Où est Lupin?

- Pas trop de dégâts?

Que va – t – on faire?

- On a échoué!

- On se vengera un jour ou l'autre! Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire!

- RAAAAAAAH!

- Ginny? GINNY? AIDEZ – MOI! ELLE DELIRE! AIDEZ – MOI A LA CALMER!

- RAAAAAAAAAAAH! A L'ATTAAAAAAQUE!

Ginny se met à courir et parvient à s'enfuir de la maison de Bill et Fleur. Harry, part à sa poursuite.  
Il l'entend crier des sort à tout bout de champs.

- STUEFIX! INCENDIO! SEPTUMSEMPRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Ce dernier sort frappe Macnaire en pleine poitrine et il s'effondre sur le sol, mort. Ginny saute par dessus son corps mais Harry ne le voit pas et trébuche. Il se relève précipitamment et continu à courir.

- GINNY! STOOOP! REVIENS!

- VAS T'EN! Vas t'en…

- Mais, Ginny… Je t'aime… Tu sais… Luna ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi… Quand elle nous a quittés, elle était en paix avec elle – même…

- NON! TU MENS! Tu mens… Elle veut… Elle veut… Elle veut… ELLE VEUT QU'ON LA VENGE!

- Ginny, calme – toi…

Il avait dit ses mots avec une douceur extrême. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais ces mots semblèrent énerver encore plus Ginny.

- VENGE – LA!

- Je le ferai… mais ne fais plus JAMAIS ça!

Elle lui saute au cou, des larmes de rage sur les joues. Elle le serre si fort qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas quelques côtes brisées…


	23. Ch 22 : Démence

**Chapitre 22 : Démence.**

- Comment va Lupin?

- Il a besoin de repos. Macnaire l'a blessé au visage, mais Bill a transplané avec lui à temps. Une seconde de plus et Lupin… Mais il se remet vite! Dans quelques jours il sera en pleine forme!

- Cet abruti ne fera plus souffrir personne, maintenant! dit Ginny en éclatant d'un rire à glacé le sang.

Harry la regardait, stupéfait et gêné.

- Ginny… Tu n'es pas inhumaine… Tu viens de tuer quelqu'un Ginny! Mais réagit, bon sang! Je ne te reconnaîs pas!

Harry s'énervait mais sa réaction la fit rire de plus belle.

- Ho mais Harry! Réjouis – toi! C'est un mangemort, Harry, un man – ge – mort! Et je l'ai tué!

- Je… NON! Mais tu es folle! Allez, viens! Luna es vengée! Ils l'ont tuée et toi tu as tué Macnaire!

Il la prend par le bras avec douceur mais fermeté. Et ils se dirigent ensemble vers la maison de Bill et Fleur.

- Harry, Ginny! Nous étions si inquiets! s'ecria Madame Weasley en les étreignant tous les deux.

- M'man! Tu vas les étouffer! s'exclama Fred.

Mme Weasley recule dans pas et les regarde avec curiosité, peine et colère.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, Ginny! On aurait pu tous être tués!

- Je sais, je sais!

Elle explosa à nouveau d'un rire démentiel et tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.


	24. Ch 23 : Dure décision

**Chapitre 23 : Dure décision.**

- FILE TE COUCHER! TU ES PRIVÉE DE REPAS! VA DANS LA CHAMBRE D'AMIS! Et vous autre, réunion d'urgence! cria Madame Weasley.

-Bien M'man, j'amène Ginny à sa chambre et je vous rejoins!

- L'instant est grave, Molly! Nous devrons prendre une décision difficile, je le crains… soupira Arthur.

- Ginny ne va pas bien! Il faut l'aider! C'est la seule chose dont je suis certaine! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je… Ce n'est pas la Ginny que nous connaissons… Notre Ginny n'aurait pas…

Harry s'interrompit d'un seul coup en se rendant compte que lui seul était au courant de ce qu'avait dit Ginny, mais en croisant le regard de Ron, il sut qu'il en avait trop dit.

- Harry… N'aurait pas quoi?

- Elle n'aurait jamais…

- DIS – MOI, HARRY! Je VEUX savoir! J'ai BESOIN de savoir!

Tout le monde regardait Harry avec curiosité et crainte de ce qu'ils allait apprendre.

- Je… Elle… Pardon… Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher… Elle a… tué… Macnaire et… cela la fait rire!

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et il s'en voulait. Il aurait préféré gardait ce secret au fond de lui. Il avait l'impression de briser la vie de toute une famille. Il aurait du partir seul, ne jamais être amis avec Ron et Hermione… Un grand nombre de vies auraient été sauvées s'il n'avait pas existé… Sa réflexion intérieure fut interrompue par la voix de Bill qui descendait l'escalier…

- Elle est couchée. J'ai jeté un sort d'impassibilté sur la porte… Mais, que se passe – t -il?

Tout le monde était livide et personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait.

- Il faut l'interner, c'est la meilleure solution… Elle devient dangereuse… murmura Monsieur Weasley dont le teint était verdâtre. Molly chérie… Je suis désolé, mais… Il le faut…

-Expliquez – moi! s'impatienta Bill.

Fleur s'approcha de lui avec grâce et le fit asseoir.

- Ta sœur, elle… a tué Macnaire… et… elle en rit! C'est de la folie! Tout le monde est d'accord pour la faire interner d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste… Je suis désolée, mon loup…


	25. Épilogue : Reconstruction

**Épilogue : Reconstruction.**

Ginny resta internée à Sainte Mangouste pendant 15 ans. Elle ne s'est jamais remise de la mort de son amie et de l'échec de sa vengeance.

Harry est resté fidèle à Ginny malgré les années et, à la sortie de Ginny de Sainte Mangouste, il la demande en mariage.

Les malheurs des familles Weasley et Lovegood ont rapproché Rogue et Amandine qui ne se sont plus jamais quittés.

Xénophilius sortira d'une longue dépression et trouvera le bonheur avec une jeune moldue qu'il aimera éperdument.

Hermione aura une fille avec Ron et ils l'appelleront Lina en hommage à Luna et Ginny.

Arthur et Molly vont se séparer suite à l'internement de Ginny à Sainte Mangouste. Molly ne pardonnera jamais à Arthur d'avoir accepté que leur fille soit traitée comme folle dans cet hôpital.

Les mangemorts et Voldemort seront finalement vaincus mais la vie de tous les membres de l'Ordre et de l'opposition sera à jamais changée.


End file.
